loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Xander Harris
Alexander '''"Xander" Lavelle Harris', is a main character on the show, ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ''He is an unrequited love interest to Willow Rosenberg, former love interest for Cordelia Chase, and husband to Anya Jenkins. Xander is played by Nicholas Brendon. Biography Xander Harris was born to Anthony and Jessica Harris in Sunnydale, California sometime in January of 1981. Romances '''Willow Rosenberg' Friend since kindergarten, Willow Rosenberg, harbored a huge crush on Xander since childhood without him even noticing only acknowledging her as his best friend. They did "date" when they were both 5 but broke up because of Xander stealing Willow's barbie. Willow continued her crush on Xander well through high-school even though he expressed multiple times to her that he had a pretty big crush on their best friend, Buffy Summers. Going as far as using her as a practice dummy to ask Buffy to Spring Fling. During season 3 Xander is dating head cheerleader, Cordelia Chase, while Willow is dating lead guitarist of Dingoes Ate My Baby, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne. While trying on homecoming clothes Willow and Xander slow dance to see if they can dance in their chosen homecoming attire and end up kissing, both cheating on their significant other. Willow and Xander have a talk about the kiss and Xander admits that it made him see Willow in a whole new light. While going off on a tangent, he notices Willow staring at his lips and she tells him that his mouth does "the sweetest thing" while rambling and presses her fingers to his bottom lip. Xander reaches up and takes hold of Willow's hand intertwining their fingers. During study hall, Xander and Willow are sharing a lab table when they brush knees causing them to purposely play footsie with Cordelia right in front of them. When Cordelia turns around to talk to both of them, they immediately pull their feet away from each other causing the desk to rattle. While researching Xander hands Willow a book and their thumbs touch causing them to look guilty. When Oz asks for a drink, Willow and Xander both reach for the cup but end up touching hands. When they touch hands, they immediately pull back knocking some drinks out of people's hands onto the floor. It causes Cordelia to question why their so hyper and acting strange. While researching for Giles, Willow says that her eyes are blurry and she starts rubbing her temples but after watching Willow rub her temples Xander's hands come up from behind her and start rubbing them for her. Willow tells him to stop and after ignoring her for a while Xander stops but then Willow pulls Xander in for a kiss. They continue kissing until Giles addresses them with his back turned and they stand up both rubbing their lips. Xander comforts Willow after she received her SAT scores by running his hand through her hair and wrapping his arm around her shoulder before getting interrupted by Cordelia and Oz. Willow and Xander talk about their double-date and how Cordelia and Oz are going to know that they have been cheating. Which causes Xander to ask if he can kiss Willow's earlobe which her answer is no then yes then no again. Xander then combs his fingers through Willow's hair and tells her that he wishes he wasn't so attracted to her. Willow tries to do a de-lusting spell for her and Xander which contains raven feathers. She gives him a feather and he asks, "Who will I be tickling?" while running the feather down her face. When Spike kidnaps them, he knocks Xander out and when he comes to Willow rushes to his bedside and holds him down lightly with her hand on his chest and he rubs up and down her arms. He tries to get up but immediately falls into Willow's arms and they flop back on the bed. They kiss again, Xander laying on his back with Willow on top of him, until Oz and Cordelia rush in to save them and discover them kissing. Catching Xander and Willow kissing causes Cordelia to break up with Xander and for Oz and Willow to take a break before he finally forgives her and they resume their relationship but they take it slow. It also marks the end of Xander and Willow as anything other than best friends. Cordelia Chase Anya Jenkins Others * Ms. French * Ampata Love Rivals Angel Daniel "Oz" Osbourne Gallery Category:Childhood Friend Category:Male Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Unrequited Love Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Comic Book Love Interest